


sunstruck

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Jace wakes up with a fucking hangover. He honestly can’t remember the last time he had one, and that should probably be a lesson about trying to drink a werewolf bartender and a warlock party icon under the table.





	sunstruck

**Author's Note:**

> for sh rarepair net's 14 days of valentines, [come join us \o/](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170066362185/shadowhunters-rarepair-network-presents-the-14)

Jace wakes up with a fucking hangover. He honestly can’t remember the last time he had one, and that should probably be a lesson about trying to drink a werewolf bartender and a warlock party icon under the table. Maia snuffles, shoving her face into his shoulder and Magnus’s arm reaches over both of them. 

Then again if he always wakes up like this, the pounding headache might be worth it. He should have known if there was ever a time he’d overload his antitoxin rune it’d be with these two. Which speaking of, how _did_ last night even happen? (God it’s too fucking bright, Jace thinks, scowling and closing his eyes.)

There was the terrible blind date, one that Izzy insisted he go on to broaden his horizons or some bullshit. He still isn’t sure if it was a bad prank or Izzy really thought him and Lindsay might get along better outside the institute. Then there was drinking at the bar and teasing Maia, and Magnus joined sometime after the kitchen closed. (Resulting in him magically acquiring a trio of filet mignons for their dinner. Best roommate _ever_.)

They came home after people kept knocking on the door past close, and Maia stayed. Magnus opened up a bottle of red wine, something Spanish. And then Maia had a hand on each of them and declared she was _staying_. After that, everything was warm touches and kisses and Jace is going to get hard if he keeps thinking about it. 

Which he should really stop since none of them have talked about this and he’d really like to keep living with Magnus and being whatever he is with Maia. Well, he’d also like to keep fucking both of them; that moment when he was eating Maia, her hands tugging on his hair as she moaned and Magnus slamming into him faster than-

And fuck, there’s the boner. 

.

Somehow he does fall asleep again, and when he reawakens the headache is mercifully gone. 

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus!” Maia groans low, and any remaining thoughts of talking are blazed over by lust. The sunlight streams into Magnus’s room through oversized windows, and last night he couldn’t see nearly as many details. It’s overwhelming in the best of ways, and by the angel are they beautiful. 

“You two started without me,” he accuses, voice croaky. His nose scrunches up at his own breath, and bless witchcraft, Magnus snaps his fingers, cleaning his mouth and leaving a taste of spearmint. 

Then he’s kissing Maia, feeling vibrations from Magnus’s movements, and he doesn’t think any of them will be leaving the bed soon. 

.

It isn’t until the next day- afternoon to be precise- that the three sit down to talk. Clothing is non-optional after the morning’s waffles and talk turned into whipped cream and sex. 

“No one falls in love and we’re all good,” Maia says. “There solved it, now get on your knees.” 

Jace chokes on nothing, and Magnus pats his back. 

“Perhaps we should be open to other possibilities?” 

Jace nods, “Yeah.” 

Maia rolls her eyes, “Whatever. I do not need that complication in my life.” 

Jace smirks, “You didn’t seem to mind it last night.” 

“Or this morning,” Magnus chimes in. 

“Dorks,” Maia says, standing up and stripping off all her clothes. “I don’t have work for another six hours, are we gonna keep talking or-”

Magnus and Jace share a look before tugging Maia down between them, agreeing that for now the discussion is closed. (It’s sappy as fuck, but when they’re all lounging in the after glow, clothes scattered around the living room and sunlight warming their skin, all Jace can think is yeah, he could do this forever.)


End file.
